Magia entre Dos Mundos: El Viaje del Pegaso
by androsi.blu
Summary: Un ser perdido, sin rumbo alguno, eso es lo que es Andrés, un adolescente que lo pierde todo poco a poco, hasta que un día la vida le da una segunda oportunidad, llevándolo a un mundo diferente, donde el tendrá que descubrir quién es en realidad,conociendo amigos,sentimientos que jamas había sentido, pero al mismo tiempo luchara con un mal que lo ha observado durante mucho tiempo.
1. Capítulo 1: La sombra que me persigue

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic de MLP, espero que les guste y dejen review…sin más preámbulos comencemos con esta gran aventura…**

**Magia entre Dos Mundos **

**Capítulo 1-La sombra que me persigue **

El frío era intenso y los coches estaban llenos de escarcha, en especial el de Andrés, un chico de 18 años, cubierto con un chaleco gris y un gorro rojo estaba sentado en su escritorio aburrido en su computadora, la señal del internet era horrible así que se empezó a aburrir aún más. Sus clases ya habían terminado, pero no tenía nada que extrañar, no tenía amigos, ni una chica que se fijara en él. A él no le importaba en absoluto, no necesitaba de amigos ni menos de una novia, él estaba feliz solo, con su Ipad y su computadora, con el alcohol y el cigarro. Su mamá se preocupaba mucho por su hijo, con tantos problemas que tenía solo pensaba en cómo ayudarlo con tan poco que tenían. Andrés amaba a su madre, él también se preocupaba por ella, pues era lo único que tenía.

Pero había alguien que lo observaba, le captaba todos sus movimientos cuidadosamente.

Andrés salía a la calle constantemente para tomar aire fresco, en lo profundo no quería caer en las adicciones, pero si seguía así, en uno o dos años estaría fumándose más de 2 cajetillas por día. Su mente decaía poco a poco, él sabía que su vida era una mierda. Sus pensamientos peleaban, se amontonaban por una respuesta, por una decisión que cambiara su vida.

-Tal vez hacer amigos es la solución-pensaba,-No!, jamás conseguiré uno, pero…-.

Toda la noche se quedaba pensando en eso, la amistad, ¿qué tan buena sería?, y el amor, ¿Cómo se sentiría un tierno beso?, él quería cambiar, pero tenía un lado oscuro y siempre le ganaba. Pero el día en que todo cambiaría estaba por llegar.

El sol salía, la niebla se comía todo a su paso, el frio calaba la sangre y el paisaje gris se quedaba ahí, como una pintura vieja. Nadie se atrevía a salir, el clima estaba como a menos tres o cuatro grados. Andrés se levantaba como siempre, se ponía el mismo chaleco y el mismo gorro sobre su pelo despeinado, la misma rutina, se sienta en su computadora, no hay internet, se va a su Ipad, juega una o dos horas, sale de la casa, fuma un cigarrillo, regresa a su casa. La rutina no cambia durante una semana, hasta que la madre de Andrés se desmaya y la tiene que llevar al hospital.

Andrés con los ojos vidriosos de preocupación está en la sala de espera , el doctor llega y le llama

-¿Es familiar de la señorita Millan?-.

-Sí, ¿está bien?-.

-Sus niveles son estables, pero le tengo decir algo antes de que entre-.

-¿Qué?, dígalo rápido-.

-Creemos que su madre sufre de sufre de una enfermedad, se le detecto cerca de los pulmones, parece que es de alta severidad -.

Andrés empujo al doctor y entro de golpe al cuarto de su madre

-Espere señor!-dice el doctor mientras lo agarra del brazo.

-Suélteme!-.

-Déjelo pasar- grita su madre.

Andrés va junto a la cama de su madre y se sienta junto a ella, le toma la mano y le pregunta cariñosamente

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Bien hijo y tú?-.

-Vas a ver que te recuperaras pronto y saldrás de aquí, he iremos a comer donde más te gusta y…

-Tranquilo mi cielo, todo va a salir bien, necesito que estés tranquilo…harías eso por mí?-.

-Sabes que bajaría la Luna por ti, esas que tanto te gustan-.

-Luna llena, con un color rojizo-.

-Sí, esas-.

El doctor los mira y le dice a Andrés

-Lo siento chico, pero tu madre necesita descansar, y me disculpo por lo que trate de hacer-.

-Sí, no se preocupe-se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a su madre,-Descansa, vendré mañana-.

Andrés se va de la habitación, sale del hospital, la niebla sigue envolviendo al hospital, se mete a su pequeño coche rojo, prende la radio para escuchar un poco de música y enciende el carro, mete el clutch y pone primera velocidad hacía su casa.

Su pequeña casa estaba consumiéndose por la niebla, baja del coche y se dirige a su puerta de entrada, saca las llaves de su bolsillo, pero con lo frías que estaban la tira, se agacha para recogerlas pero al mismo tiempo se escucha unas ramas crujir y unos pasitos, como cuando un gato huye asustado. Se asoma curiosamente a los arbustos que estaban junto a su casa y observa una sombra, por la neblina no se puede ver bien, parece una combinación entre un perro y un equino.

-Ey!, fuera de aquí!, Shu!-.

La extraña criatura se va corriendo asustada mientras Andrés recoge sus llaves.

-Malditos perros callejeros, aquí ni siquiera hay comida-.

Al abrir la puerta la soledad lo ataca de una forma silenciosa y fría, como el clima allá fuera, deja sus cosas en las escaleras, otras en la entrada de su cuarto desordenado, se acuesta en su cama, suelta unas lágrimas y comienza a llorar.

Al abrir los ojos se siente frio y con el cuerpo pesado, sudor frio caía por su rostro, sus manos entumidas y blancas, se le podía apreciar las venas, su piel estaba dura y reseca, su pelo estaba sucio y enmarañado. Nueve de la noche. Su estómago le dolía y sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza. Bajo a la cocina por algo de comer, las escaleras eran eternas y cada paso se sentía como una caída, llego a la cocina, se sirvió un cereal y empezó a comer, no sentía el sabor del crujiente alimento, no sentía la boca, sentía que la niebla se la hubiera arrancado. Termino de comer, apago todas las luces y subió. Extrañaba a su madre, abre su cama, las sabanas están frías, se sienten como papel aluminio arrugado en su frío cuerpo, su única compañía era el sueño y pronto cayó en él.

Dos de la mañana, alguien se acerca a la habitación, se escucha el crujir de las escaleras y el piso laminado, su puerta se abre. El extraño ser puede ver a alguien acostado, es Andrés.

-Justamente donde te quería- dijo la extraña criatura.

Se puso enfrente de su cama y se quitó el gran sombrero de bruja que tenía, una titilante y ligera luz empezó a brillar de su cuerno, dejando ver su rostro. Una poni entre morada y azul con una capa y un sombrero del mismo color. Levanto sus patas y de sus pesuñas empezó a salir una luz brillante que se empezó a hacer más grande, y más grande aun, esa luz despertó a Andrés, pero al mirarla se paralizo, sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba,¿ acaso era como se veía la muerte?, solo comenzó a gritar mientras la luz crecía aún más. Andrés al abrir su grandes ojos, solo vio dos ojos brillantes que decían

-Bienvenido a casa, Sparks-.


	2. Cap 2: Bienvenido tu nueva vida

**Bueno chicos, segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo y de antemano les agradezco su apoyo, nos vemos a la siguiente.**

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a tu nueva vida

Era un día soleado y hermoso, de hecho, un día hermoso para un picnic. Las Mane 6 estaban disfrutando de una tarde hermosa en la casa de Fluttershy, todas platicaban y reían, se la estaban pasando increíble.

-Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Fluttershy, es un día hermoso para platicar-dijo Twilight mientras comía una galleta.

-Es un día hermoso para una fiesta!-dijo Pinkie Pie con sus típicos brinquitos , pero al mismo tiempo todas se le quedaron viendo,-En casa de nuestra gran amiga por supuesto-dijo mientras sacaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Hay chicas, gracias, saben que esta también es su casa-dijo Fluttershy muy alegre.

-Sabes querida, hace mucho que ya no veníamos, cuéntanos que hay de nuevo por aquí-dijo Rarity

-Pues no mucho, de hecho ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí-.

-¿Y los animales?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Muy felices como siempre-.

-Me da gusto que todo esté en orden-dijo Applejack mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga.

Todas se quedan en silencio, pero Rarity rompe el momento con una pregunta.

-Oigan chicas, ¿saben de qué no hemos hablado últimamente?-.

-¿De qué?-responden todas al unísono.

-Ustedes ya saben-responde con un tono muy pícaro pero a la vez con fin de molestar.

Todas desvían la mirada como si no hubieran escuchado.

-Hay vamos chicas, cuenten-insiste Rarity.

-Pues no hay cosas nuevas-dice Dash.

-Sí, la misma situación-responde Applejack

-Ay, pues ya saben lo de Flash-dice Twilight algo sonrojada.

-A mí no me interesan los chicos, prefiero volar y competir-dice Dash mostrando sus grandes alas.

-Yo prefiero hacer pasteles…y fiestas!-.

Finalmente le tocaba el turno de Fluttershy.

-Y tu Fluttershy ¿tienes a alguien especial?-pregunta Rarity, mirándola con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-Emm…pues…no lo sé…emm…iré por más té-responde Fluttershy tartamudeando, y con las mejillas como tomate.

Al llegar a la cocina, Fluttershy se queda pensando.

-Todas tienen a alguien especial, pero yo a nadie le gusto, supongo que es por ser tan tímida-. Fluttershy baja la mirada y cierra sus ojos. Pasan uno segundos y se escucha un ruido algo fuerte, después un estruendo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntan sus amigas.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo se cayó una taza-responde mientras se asoma por la ventana de la cocina que da al patio trasero, no la deja ver una nube de polvo, así que decide ir a ver. Algo asustada se acerca poco a poco al lugar del ruido, con pasos pequeños se acerca y ve algo que la deja congelada y lo único que pudo soltar fue un grito que sus amigas escucharon.

-Fluttershy!-gritaron todas al unísono y de inmediato salieron al patio trasero.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntan al mismo tiempo Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy seguía sin responder, se había quedado en shock al verlo.

-Fluttershy…Fluttershy responde !- grita Twilight.

Lo único que hizo la pony color amarillo fue apuntar su casco hacía un pony que se convulsionaba y gemía de dolor.

-Oh por Celestia!, chicas ayúdenme a meterlo a la casa. Al instante todas lo agarraron de donde pudieron (no malpiensen), con gran esfuerzo apenas lo lograron subir al cuarto de Fluttershy, Twilight prende su cuerno y abre la cama, todas se le quedan mirando.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada solo pongámoslo en la cama-.

Todas lo recostaron, el pony seguía gimiendo en una clase de shock y seguía escupiendo y convulsionándose. Todas se quedaron pensando, también estaban asustadas por lo que pudo pasar a ese pony.

-Ya se!, dice Dash,- Twi, ve por Zecora, ella sabrá que hacer.

-¿Porque yo?-.

-Porque eres rápida-.

-Tú eres más rápida-.

-Ya solo ve por ella-.

-Bueno, bueno tranquila ya regreso-, Twilight sale por la ventana lo más rápido que puede. Las demás se quedan mirando al extraño pony, tenía una cabellera roja muy intensa, con un peinado que rara vez habían visto, , su cuerpo era un gris entre claro y oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes.

-¿De dónde vino?-pregunta Applejack.

-No lo sé, tal vez Fluttershy sepa-responde Rarity,-Ella es la que lo vio-.

-Yo solo vi una gran nube de polvo que se alzaba, y ya-.

-Qué extraño, parece que necesita algo dulce-dice con una sonrisa Pinkie Pie, pero las demás igual se le quedaron viendo,-Bueno, solo trataba de ayudar-.

-Es mejor que Twilight se apure, esta helado-dice Rainbow Dash mientras le sobaba la frente-.

-Traeré algo de té-dice Fluttershy mientras salía corriendo hacía las escaleras.

-Algo caliente ayudara-dijo una voz familiar.

Zecora y Twilight entraban por la ventana y se abrían paso hacía el pony desconocido.

-Por favor ayúdalo-dice preocupada Twilight.

-No se preocupen, está en shock, en un momento lo curo-dijo Zecora mientras lo revisaba cuidadosamente, -Parece que es un pegaso-dijo mientras le levantaba un ala. Los minutos pasaron y el pegaso se empezó a tranquilizar, pero no lo suficiente. Después de unos minutos de revisarlo, le apretó un punto en la frente y otro en el pecho, así finalmente el extraño pudo reaccionar.

-Oh por Dios…que pesadilla-dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente,- A que dolor de cabe…-.

El pegaso soltó un grito completamente asustado y confundido.

-Donde demonios estoy?!...Quienes son ustedes?!...Oh no…caballos mutantes!,auxilio por favor!….alguien ayúdeme!-gritaba desesperado a todo pulmón.

Hey! tranquilo, tranquilo… No te vamos a hacer daño-dijo Zecora deteniéndolo de caerse dela cama.

-Por favor se los suplico, no me hagan daño, les daré lo que quieran solo no me ataquen con sus poderes de caballos mutantes-.

-¿Caballos mutantes?, si tú también eres uno-le responde Pie.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras se miraba sus cascos…soltó otro grito, pero esta vez fue algo más corto, -siento algo en la espalda-dijo algo asustado.

-Son alas-responde muy segura Fluttershy que entraba al cuarto con varias tazas de té.

-¿Alas?!-grito mientras se miraba sus alas, después de esto se desmaya.

-¿Acaso fui yo?-.

-No Fluttershy, creo que está demasiado asustado y en shock, tendrá que descansar, fueron demasiadas sorpresas para él en un día-.

-¿Que le paso?-.

-Parece que lo hechizaron, no creo que recuerde mucho que le paso, pero sugiero que lo dejen descansar y cuando despierte le preguntan sobre él-.

-Gracias por venir Zecora, en serio estábamos muy preocupadas-.

-No hay de que Twilight, y te sugiero que le comentes a Celestia este asunto, ella podrá saber más de donde viene y que le paso-.

-Está bien Zecora, gracias-.

Zecora al salir de la casa, las chicas se preguntan qué van a hacer con el tan traumado pony.

-Ustedes que dicen, ¿esperamos a que despierte o regresamos mañana?-.

-Según el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, yo cuidare de él-dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque pilla?-pregunta Rarity con una voz picara.

-Pues supongo porque está en mi cama y aparte en mi casa-.

-Buen…punto-.

Pasaron unos minutos en el cuarto de Fluttershy y el atolondrado pegaso despertó.

-¿Que me paso?-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Te desmayaste-respondió Twilight.

-Oh no, otra vez ustedes…enserio les suplico no me coman-.

-No te vamos a hacer daño-responde Fluttershy con una voz muy tierna.

El pony alado se seguía sobando la cabeza,-Bueno confiare en ustedes, se ven demasiado tiernas para que me hagan daño-. Al escuchar esto Fluttershy se sonrojo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-.

-Twilight Sparkle-dijo mientras encendía su cuerno.

-Rainbow Dash-dijo mientras estiraba sus alas.

-Pinkie Pie-dijo dando saltitos.

-Rarity-dijo mientras se acomodaba su gran cabellera morada.

-Applejack-dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-Fluttershy-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y lo miraba muy tiernamente.

-Bueno, bonitos nombre, muy originales-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de gracia,-Mucho gusto-.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto Twilight.

-No creo que me acuerde de nada, lo siento Twilight-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Oh no te preocupes-, noto algo extraño en él, tenía su cutie mark, algo muy extraño en un pony que nadie conocía.

-¿Qué es tu cutie mark?-.

-¿Cutie mark?-.

-Sí, es el signo que refleja lo que eres y tus talentos-.

-Suena interesante-dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente, tres chispas saliendo de una flama.

-Parecen chispas-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras la observaba detenidamente-.

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que una palabra rompió el incómodo momento.

-¿Mande?-preguntaron todas al unisono-.

-Sparks-dijo el extraño pony con una voz susurrante.

-¿Sparks?-todas preguntaron dudosas

Un ruido se escucha y un choque de electricidad recorre el cuerpo del pony alado, desmayándolo de nuevo.


	3. Cap 3: Mi nombre es Sparks

Capítulo 3: Mi nombre es Sparks…

**En un misterioso lugar en Canterlot **

-¿El chico ya está aquí?-.

-Ya mi señor, solo tendrá unos pequeños efectos secundarios, y…aparte, tenemos un pequeño… problema-dice Trixie algo apenada

-¿Se encuentra contigo?-.

-Pues…a eso iba-dice con un tono nervioso.

-Dímelo!-.

-Al hacer el hechizo, se tele transporto a otra zona, creo que a Ponyville, y aparte creo que…perdió algo la memoria-.

-Eso no es posible!, te dije que lo trajeras contigo…-dijo la extraña voz mientras suspiraba,-lo de la perdida de la memoria es normal, en unos pocos días recordara todo…aunque lo primero que recordara será su nombre-.

-¿El original?-pregunta Trixie algo nerviosa,

-No, será el que le pusimos-.

-Oh, excelente mi señor-dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ve a buscarlo y tráemelo, mi plan ha comenzado y no me quiero atrasar en nada- dice el extraño ser mientras se quita la capucha y ríe malvadamente.

**DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE**

Pasaron varias horas para que Sparks despertara, mientras pasaba esto, Las Mane 6 jugaban algún juego de mesa o solo se quedaban pensando, en serio les preocupaba lo que le hubiera pasado al supuesto pony llamado Sparks, que extrañamente al recordar su nombre una extraña onda de electricidad color entre morado y azul, hizo que se desmayara. Pinkie Pie había pensado que estaba muerto, pero al ver que respiraba todas se calmaron y se esperaron a que despertara.

-Ugh!, por Dios, que dolor de cabeza-dijo Sparks mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

Al escuchar esto, todas se pararon, pero la primera que le hizo la pregunta del millón fue Fluttershy

-¿Por Celestia, estas bien?-.

-¿Que me paso?-.

-Un extraño rayo te cayo al mencionar lo que suponemos es tu nombre-dijo Applejack, siendo honesta como siempre.

-No entiendo nada, ni siquiera ubico este lugar-.

-No seas tonto, pues jamás has estado en casa de Flutter, ¿o sí?-dice Pinkie tratándole de dar la razón con sus típicas preguntas.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no ubico nada en general-.

-Supongo que perdiste la memoria, y de lo único que te acuerdas es de tu nombre-dijo Twilight.

-Pero como la pude perder, eso no es posible-.

-Por supuesto que sí, es posible que te hallan lanzado un hechizo-.

-¿Pero cómo Twilight?...me siento demasiado confundido-.

-No te preocupes, mañana vendremos a ver como sigues, y tratare de investigar lo que te paso-.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos, gusto en conocerlas chicas-.

-Te haremos una mejor presentación después-dijo Dashie guiñándole el ojo.

- gracias por venir amigas -dijo Fluttershy mientras se despedía de ellas.

-Gracias a ti por este extraño día de campo, si se le puede decir así-dijo Pinkie.

-De nada Pinkie, nos vemos después…bye-dijo Fluttershy.

Todas se fueron y al instante fue a hablar con Sparks

-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí Fluttershy, enserio no sé qué paso-.

-Necesitas descansar, tengo un cuarto desocupado, ahí te puedes quedar a dormir y recuperar energías-.

-Gracias Fluttershy, esto nadie lo había hecho por mí-.

-Si quieres después nos damos una vuelta en Ponyville para que conozcas-.

-Wow, eso me encantaría-.

Sparks se levantó y le ayudo a su nueva amiga a desocupar el cuarto donde se hospedaría.

-Veo que te gustan los animales-.

-No me gustan, me encantan-.

-A mí también me gustan-dijo mientras acariciaba a un conejo-.

Los dos limpiaron y despejaron la habitación, cuando todo estaba listo, Sparks se recostó y Fluttershy se le acerco, con pasitos lentos típicos de ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunto dulcemente a Sparks

-No, muchas gracias-dijo Sparks volteándola a ver con una sonrisa. Flutter se dio cuenta que estaba pensativo y algo triste.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Me siento confundido, y algo estresado, no sé cómo empezar esta nueva vida, y necesito recordar-.

-No te preocupes, Twilight es muy inteligente y te va a hacer que recuerdes-.

-Enserio me siento agradecido por conocer a tus amigas, y que me ayuden-.

-Ellas siempre van a estar ahí para lo que necesitemos-.

Sparks volteo a ver a Fluttershy, cruzaron miradas, esos ojos azules que hicieron que por un momento Sparks sonriera como nunca, había un sentimiento en su corazón confundido, sabía que era muy especial pero al mismo tiempo algo ridículo.

Fluttershy miro esos ojos verdes, hizo que su timidez se desvaneciera por un momento, sentía algo extraño, un sentimiento de ternura y cariño por el pegaso que apenas había conocido, ella misma se decía que no podía, pero al mismo tiempo le decían que sí.

-Bueno…espero que descanses-dijo algo sonrojada, -mañana te daré el recorrido por Ponyville-.

-Gracias Flutter-. Sparks se quedó mirando sus alas, después le pidió un pequeño favor a su nueva amiga.

-Veo que tú también tienes alas, ¿me enseñarías a usarlas?-pregunto Sparks con una sonrisa

Algo sonrojada Fluttershy respondió. -Yo no vuelo mucho, la que es muy rápida y sabe de eso es Rainbow Dash, si quieres mañana le pides el favor-.

-Por supuesto, bueno Futtershy, estoy exhausto por lo que paso, necesito descansar-.

-Si yo también, hace mucho que no arreglo esta habitación-. Flutter soltó una risita tímida, lo mismo hizo Sparks.

-Buenas noches Sparks-.

-Buenas noches Fluttershy-.

Cerro la puerta lentamente, al cerrarse, se quedó sentada junto a ella, pensando en Sparks.

**Pensamiento de Fluttershy: **-En que estoy pensando…el jamás se figara en mí-.

**Pensamiento de Sparks: **-Es tan hermosa…pero como puedo pensar en eso, tal vez hay otro pony más atractivo y menos estúpido que yo, debo de despejar mi cabeza.

**Pensamiento de Fluttershy: **-El tal vez le gusto una de mis amigas, tal vez Rainbow Dash, o tal vez Rarity, o tal vez Twilight, debo de dejar de pensar él.

Sparks se quedó dormido con un hecho en su cabeza, sentía algo de atracción por la hermosa Fluttershy, y no lo iba a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Fluttershy se fue a sentar en su sofá y se quedó pensando, ¿cómo lo hechizaron?, ¿acaso era alguien malvado para que le borraran la mente?, ¿alguien lo atacó?...muchas preguntas sin un respuesta exacta se apodero de la cabeza de la pegaso. Pasaron varios minutos en donde la duda estaba presente, Fluttershy solo se le quedaba viendo a la luna.

-…luna…Luna!, las princesas…ellas pueden tener las respuestas…pero Twilight es una princesa…me necesito calmar y despejar-. Fluttershy se paró de su sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, se acostó en su cama y el sueño se apodero de ella.

El sol salía lentamente, el calmante frio de la mañana se apoderaba de Ponyville, todos los negocios empezaban a abrir sus puertas, el roció del pasto se notaba y cálidamente todos despertaban.

-Buenos días-decía una dulce voz.

-5 minutos más-.

-Vamos que no quieres tu recorrido a Ponyville-.

-Supongo que si-dijo mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

Sparks se acomodó su peinado y acompaño a Fluttershy a la salida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

-Vamos a ir al sugarcube corner, a ver a Pinkie Pie, quedamos de vernos ahí-.

-¿Pero la visita guiada?-.

-Tranquilo, es algo rápido y continuamos-.

**EN ALGUN EXTRAÑO Y OCULTO LUGAR EN CANTERLOT**

**-**Señor se dirigen al sugarcube corner-.

-Excelente, no los pierdan de vista, necesito ver todos sus movimientos,…y otra cosa, investiga quién es esa chica, se me ocurrió una idea brillante-dijo mientras sonreía y veía unas proyecciones, espiando a su presa. –Pronto nos veremos Lightning Sparks, ya no puedo esperar más-.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Recorrido

**Capítulo 4-El "recorrido" **

El cálido sol calentaba a toda Ponyville en una mañana como todas las demás, los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas temprano, listos para el trabajo, los demás se ponían a hacer sus actividades cotidianas. Todos hacían lo que les tocaba, por esa razón era el pueblo más tranquilo que Sparks había visto y caminado por sus limpias calles.- el lugar perfecto para vivir-pensaba Sparks mientras seguía a Fluttershy hacía el SugarCube Corner para cumplir el favor que su amiga Pinkie le había pedido. Al llegar a la casa de Pinkie Pie, el más sorprendido fue Sparks, era una gran casa, parecía mansión, incluyendo que tiene el restaurante adentro, era una muy hermosa y gran casa con colores vivos y agradables a la vista.

-Esta casa es…genial-dijo Sparks en un tono suave pero a la vez sorpresivo.

-Lo es-dijo Fluttershy con un tono dulce.

-Veo que también es una pastelería-dijo Sparks mientras miraba a muchos clientes salir y entrar a la gran y colorida tienda.

-Por supuesto tontito, Pinkie hace los mejores pasteles de toda Equestria, te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Fluttershy muy segura, pero con su suave tono de voz.

-¿Y para que vinimos?-pregunto Sparks sin quitarle la vista a la pastelería.

-Ya veras, se paciente-.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba los grandes y tiernos ojos azules de Fluttershy.

Los dos se acercaron más a la entrada, Flutter volteo a ver a su amigo y le dijo

-Espérame aquí, en un momento regresó-.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes, ya quiero conocer este maravilloso lugar-.

Fluttershy solto una risita y con la mirada lo dijo todo. Sparks seguía admirando el paisaje, algunos ponies volando, otros caminando, y otros jugando, aunque él no recuerde nada de su pasado, ha sido el lugar más hermoso que ha visto en su vida…o en lo que recuerda de ella.

-Listo-dijo Fluttershy mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente,-te traje unos cupcakes-.

-Oh!, no debiste, enserio-pero al tratarlo de agarrar, la caja de cupcakes cayó al suelo.

-No!, lo siento Fluttershy, enserio perdón, fue mi culpa-dijo Sparks preocupado y algo triste mientras se agachaba por la caja.

-No te preocupes, iré por más-dijo Fluttershy abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir la caja, Sparks se dio cuenta que no había nada y grito

-En esta caja no hay…

-Bienvenido!-todos gritaron en la entrada que sostenía Fluttershy para que no se cerrara y Sparks viera.

Nada-dijo Sparks boquiabierto y volteando a ver a todos, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Haya adentro hay más-dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa-.

-Wooow!, enserio gracias…gracias a todos, no debieron-dijo Sparks aun atónito y viendo todo el lugar. –No puedo creer que esto lo hayan hecho…para mí-.

-Es tu fiesta de bienvenida!-grito Pinkie muy emocionada y dando saltitos al lado de Sparks.

-¿Cómo planearon esto tan rápido?-dijo Sparks sin quitar la cara de sorpresa y felicidad que tenía.

-Cuando estabas inconsciente planeamos una fiesta de bienvenida, porque como no recuerdas nada, pues queríamos que te sintieras en casa de nuevo-dijo Applejack siempre siendo honesta.

-Que gran detalle de todas ustedes, gracias-dijo Sparks sacando una lágrima de felicidad, pues nadie le había hecho una fiesta jamás.

-Pues disfrútala, es tu fiesta, todos a festejar-dijo Twilight haciendo que todos empezaran a celebrar la llegada de Sparks al pueblo, todos se colmaron de chocolate, crema batida y cupcakes, la especialidad de la casa.

-Vamos Sparks! Come! Come!-gritaba Pinkie mientras que Sparks y Spike hacían un concurso de comer cupcakes, el cual gano el pony recién llegado gano.

-Buen juego dijo Spike, mientras las chocaban su garra y su casco-.

-Eres buena onda Spike, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Sparks con la boca llena de migajas y crema batida.

-Tú también, me alegra que hayas llegado al pueblo-dijo Spike mientras que se limpiaba la boca.

Ya quedaban pocos cupcakes, así que Sparks decidió llevarle uno a Fluttershy, que estaba platicando con Rainbow. Sparks tomo dos cupcakes y se acercó a las pegasos y dijo.

-¿Flutter, Rainbow?-.

-¿Si?-respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Las vi algo solas, así que les traje estos cupcakes, eran de los últimos así que tengan-. Sparks se los repartió y se sentó enfrente de ellas.

-Gracias, que gran detalle-dijo Fluttershy sonrojándose.

-La verdad me toca agradecerte por hacerme esta fiesta, y en especial por traerme-dijo mientras le tomaba su casco y se miraban a los ojos. Al notar esto, Fluttershy se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo le sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo también te agradezco Sparks- dijo Dashie.

-De nada Rainbow, y te quiero hacer una pregunta-

-Dime-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole.

-¿Me podrías enseñar a volar?, te lo quería preguntar porque sé que eres muy ágil con tus alas y muy rápida volando-.

-Por supuesto Sparks, tal vez ese sea tu talento que marca tu Cutie Mark-dijo Dashie mientras señalaba su cutie mark, una estrella de chispas de luz, parecida a una luz de bengala, pero había algo curioso, también se le apreciaba algo de fuego en su marca.

-Creo que puedes tener razón Rainbow, si dicen que la Cutie Mark refleja tu talento, tal vez tenga algo que ver con las chispas-dijo Sparks mientras soltaba una risita.

La fiesta siguió hasta el atardecer, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

-Que gran fiesta Fluttershy, que gran detalle tuyo y de tus amigas-dijo Sparks mientras caminaba junto a su amiga.

-De nada-respondió algo sonrojada, pero volteo para que no se diera cuenta.

Los dos caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a la casa de Fluttershy, los dos notaron que el sol ya estaba desapareciendo, haciendo que el cielo se tiñería de un color naranja.

-Celestia bajo muy rápido el sol-.

-¿Quién es Celestia?-pregunto Sparks algo confundido.

-Es la princesa alicornio encargada del sol-.

-¿princesa?..¿alicornio?...¿sol?..emm, me lo podrías explicar mejor.

-Mira, hay cuatro princesas alicornios, Celestía, Luna, Cadence y Twilight-.

-Espera-Sparks paro en seco y se quedó pensando,-¿Twilight es una princesa?-.

-Por supuesto, ella es la princesa de la amistad-.

-¿Y de que se encargan las demás?-pregunto Sparks aun pensativo.

-Celestia se encarga de levantar el sol, Luna, su hermana, se encarga de levantar la Luna cada noche, y Cadence se encarga del imperio de cristal-.

-¿Imperio de Cristal?-Sparks seguía pensando y le crecía la cara de curiosidad.

-Es el imperio donde todo está hecho de cristal, aparte hace mucho frío-dijo Fluttershy mientras hacía una mueca representativa del clima.

-Supongo que ha de ser muy lujoso todo allá-.

-Todo es muy lujoso, y aparte hay muchos guardias, pero en Canterlot hay más-.

Sparks ya iba a ser la pregunta

-Es la ciudad donde están las princesas-.

-Wow!, este lugar tiene mucha historia-.

-Te llevare un día con Twilight para que te preste algún libro de historia de Equestria-.

-Se nota, aparte supongo que el libro no se hartara de tantas preguntas que tengo-.

Flutteshy soltó una risa, lo mismo que Sparks. Por tanta plática jamás se dieron cuenta que llegaron a la casa de la pegaso.

-Eso fue rápido-dijo Sparks mientras le abría la puerta a Fluttershy para que pasara.

-Todo un caballero-dijo Fluttershy volteándolo a ver de nuevo, directo a sus ojos verdes que también la veían.

La luna ya estaba dominando a Ponyville , después de un día de celebración por la llegada del nuevo pony a Ponyville, pero el día siguiente iba a ser un día de aprender, de cambiar su pasado que difícilmente recuerda.


	5. Capitulo 5: Las Alas que Nacen

**Capítulo 5- Las Alas que Nacen**

-Jamás creí que un pegaso sea tan poderoso-dijo una extraña voz, sus ojos posados en las proyecciones que mostraban a su pequeño amigo, Lightning Sparks.

-Usted mismo lo predijo mi señor-dijo un pony terrestre, cubierto con una túnica negra que solo les dejaban ver sus ojos y una parte de su melena.

-Lo sé, solo que esa magia, ese poder, lo quiero de vuelta a donde pertenece, para poner todo en orden-respondió la voz.

-Usted mismo dijo que esa magia es tan poderosa que puede destruir Equestria y hacer estallar la guerra como hace 50 años-dijo otro pony, pero este era un unicornio y tenía puesta una armadura negra con detalles en blanco brillante, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

-La guerra estallara tarde o temprano, Celestia y Luna pronto sabrán que regrese por lo que me pertenece-dijo el ser que acariciaba con sus cascos una vieja y rota corona.

-Pero esta vez no solo son Celestia y Luna-dijo el mismo unicornio con la armadura, que parecía, tenía mucha autoridad.

-Lo sé, pero esas princesas son débiles General Kailer…no conocen la verdadera magia, la magia que destruía, que hacía cambiar mundos enteros, que era, la más intensa-.

-Una pregunta mi señor, ¿Por qué quiere destruir Equestria con la magia de Sparks?-pregunto el unicornio llamado General Kailer.

-Si mi señor, ¿acaso tiene algún rencor por este mundo?-pregunto el terrestre de la túnica.

-Este mundo me debe algo muy preciado, algo que ni siquiera ustedes, ni algún otro pony conoce o comprende…aparte…quiero de vuelta lo que es mío-dijo el ser mientras se quitaba su capucha y dejaba ver un cuerno roto en su cabeza, tenía su melena negra con varios detalles en blanco, peinada hacía atrás y con unos ojos rojos escarlata,-Mi querido general, yo no quiero destruir Equestria, yo solo lo quiero transformar, al Equestria que me acogió y me trato como lo que era antes…-dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente una corona vieja y rota con su casco, sonreía al ver a Sparks, ese joven pegaso que no sabía de su pasado, sonreía al ver como en unos días el regresaría a reclamar lo que en un día le fue arrebatado y destruido en frente de sus ojos, regresaría con su tan querida mentora…, pero su plan iba paso a paso. Su sonrisa reflejaba odio, rencor…venganza, no evito soltar una gran risa, malvada y llena de una futura victoria que la veía venir.

-Kailer, prepara a todos y avísales, que la siguiente parada…es Ponyville-.

-Como órdenes Hail Storm-dijo el unicornio con armadura mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y salía de la pequeña sala rocosa, pues su escondite era una cueva subterránea en Canterlot y afuera tenía un ejército el cual esperaba sus órdenes.

Hail Storm se quedó ahí, viendo a Sparks despertando en su bola de cristal, mantenía su malévola sonrisa mientras decía,-Tranquilo Sparks, pronto recordaras, y cuando lo hagas, podría ser demasiado tarde-dijo mientras miraba otra bola de cristal, pero ahora con la imagen de la madre moribunda de Andrés,-No solo tengo tus recuerdos Sparks, también me pertenece lo único que te queda-al terminar dejo la bola de cristal en su lugar, se puso la capucha, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala mientras reía malévolamente.

**De vuelta en Ponyville**

-El desayuno está listo!-anuncio una dulce voz que provenía de una tierna y tímida pegaso amarilla.

-Ya voy-anuncio al igual un pegaso con una melena rojo muy intenso y un peinado algo poco común en Ponyville, su cutie mark era unas chispas saliendo de una naciente flama, pero el problema era que no sabía aun que se significaba en él, acaso su talento era…¿prender fuego con la vista?, o tal vez ¿escupir fuego como un dragón?, no lo sabía, pero hoy tenía su pequeña practica de vuelo con Rainbow Dash , podría ser que ahí encontrara su gran talento.

Sparks bajo las escaleras rápidamente, se le notaban las ansias en su sonrisa y en sus ojos.

-Hola Fluttershy, buenos días-.

-Buenos días Sparks, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-.

-Muy emocionado por mi práctica, creo que al fin voy a saber quién soy en realidad-.

-Pues te deseo suerte, y te quería comentar algo-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No siempre encuentras tu talento tan rápido, así que, te quería ofrecer si cuando regresaras me ayudaras con los animales, tal vez, solo…tal vez ese sea tu talento-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sparks algo confundido por lo que había dicho su amiga.

-Pues mira Sparks, yo tengo alas-dijo Fluttershy mientras las abría y se las mostraba a Sparks,-Pero, mi talento no es volar, es cuidar de estos hermosos animales que vez aquí-dijo mientras Angél, su mascota conejo se subía a su lomo y le daba una mirada extraña al pegaso. –A lo que me refiero es que puedes descubrir tu talento no solo en una cosa, está ahí esperándote, y tal vez esas chispas no solo sean de adorno-dijo Fluttershy con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa que derretía cualquier corazón, pues Sparks al verla sentía mariposas en el estómago y como su corazón latía con esa mirada tan especial y hermosa.

-Entiendo, gracias por el consejo, de todas formas, regresare a cuidar de todos estos hermosos animales, ya que debo de regresarte tantos favores-.

-No te preocupes Sparks, solo quiero que estés feliz y seguro-dijo Fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba y le dirigía la mirada más tierna en ese día.

Sparks también hizo lo suyo y se acercó a su amiga dándole un tierno y caluroso abrazo. –Volveré en la tarde, cuídate Flutter-.

-Nos vemos Sparks-dijo mirándolo como se alejaba del camino y se encontraba con Rainbow que lo esperaba en la salida de la casa de Fluttershy-.

-¿Listo para la lección de hoy?-pregunta Rainbow.

-Sip, estoy listo-.

-Excelente, empezaremos por estirar las alas-dijo mientras estiraba sus alas y Sparks la imitaba.

-Ahora que ya están bien estiradas, a los pasos para volar, primero debes de saltar y al mismo tiempo abrir tus alas y empezar a aletear, pero la clave es sentirte ligero, si sientes que algo te pesa o que simplemente no puedes, vas a caer-.

Sparks saltaba y abría sus alas y las aleteaba, lo único que logro hacer, fue darse un fuerte golpe en el piso.

-Recuerda, tu no pesas nada, mi mente está en blanco y puedes volar-dijo Rainbow mientras lo veía con esos grandes y profundos ojos, Sparks dejo de poner atención para fijarse en esos hermosos ojos, solo veía como se anclaban más en su mirada hasta sentirse ligero, sentirse en las nubes.

-¿Sparks?...no lo puedo creer, estas…flotando-.

-¿Qué?, ¿en serio?... oh!, es cierto, estoy flotando-dijo Sparks con una sonrisa mientras veía a Rainbow Dash enfrente de él.

-¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente fase?-dijo Sparks con una cara bromista.

-Ja!...presumido, sígueme-dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono juguetón.

Los dos subieron a una montaña, Sparks le costó algo de trabajo, pero quería impresionar a Rainbow, no quería humillarse en frente de esos ojos entre morados y lilas tan hermosos.

-Bueno, veo que aprendes rápido, así que, ¿te parece una carrera?-dijo Rainbow estirando sus alas.

-Las damas primero-dijo Sparks levantando su casco hacia adelante.

-Que caballeroso, pero creo que aquí no aplica querido-dijo Rainbow riéndose y saliendo disparada.

-Bueno, como digas señorita voladora-dijo Sparks saltando y abriendo sus alas-.

La carrera no tenía rumbo, solo seguía un arcoíris y lo trataba de alcanzar, así fue por varios minutos, Sparks aumentaba su velocidad, sentía como sus alas eran más y más ligeras y se empezaban a iluminar, casi como, unas chispas, el camino del arcoíris lo inspiraba y debía de alcanzar a Rainbow, tal vez así tendría una oportunidad, así siguieron los dos, mirándose constantemente y riéndose, la luz del sol ocultándose pinto el paisaje y lo disfrutaban más, el sol se ocultaba...de repente un recuerdo paso por la cabeza de Sparks…Fluttershy!, debía regresar con ella, se le había hecho tarde por estar con Rainbow Dash y eso hizo que perdiera el control y callera sobre un árbol.

-Por Celestia!, ¿estás bien Sparks?-.

-Solo con unos pequeños rasguños, creo que debo de regresar con Fluttershy-dijo Sparks mientras se paraba con la ayuda del casco de Rainbow, pero una rama la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer cara a cara con el adolorido pegaso.

-Lo siento, mi culpa-dijo Rainbow algo confundida y sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-soltó una risa tímida,-Bueno debo de regresar con Fluttershy, debe de estar preocupada.

-Está bien, ¿puedes regresar mañana?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé, le prometí a Fluttershy que la ayudaría a cuidar de los animales, ya sabes…debo de encontrar mi talento-dijo rascándose la melena con un poco de pena.

-Bueno, recupérate pronto-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que debemos de bajar de este árbol, es algo incómodo para una plática-.

-Creo lo mismo-rio Rainbow.

Sparks al regresar a la casa de Fluttershy, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba sentada en su sofá con Ángel al lado, el primero que le envió una mirada de envidia fue el conejo blanco.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Sparks, te ves cansado…y algo espinado-dijo Fluttershy con una risa tímida.

-Una pequeña caída no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Sparks con una sonrisa de conformismo,-Creo que me iré a dormir ahora, fue un día algo pesado y doloroso-dijo mientras se sacaba una espina del lomo.

-Está bien, descansa Sparks-dijo Fluttershy despidiéndose de una forma muy especial, que hacía que se le fuera el dolor por un segundo a Sparks y que le diera esa fuerza que necesitaba para ir y darle un abrazo a Fluttershy, su amiga especial. Al sentir ese abrazo Fluttershy solo puso sentirse feliz y tiernamente reconfortada.

Sparks se retiró a su habitación agotado pero al mismo tiempo feliz por lo que acababa de hacer. En el sofá, Ángel cruzo los brazos y puso un gesto de celos, Fluttershy lo notó y le dijo.

-Hay Ángel, no hay de que tener celos, el solo es mi amigo especial-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad y ternura de solo pensar en el pegaso que haría cambiar su vida y la de todas sus amigas para siempre.

**Bueno chicos y chicas, lamento por tardarme en actualizar, pero me pondré al corriente, si les gusto dejen review, me sirven de mucho, y nos vemos en la siguiente…**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Corazón de la Naturaleza

Capitulo 6: El corazón de la naturaleza

La cabaña de la querida pegaso amarilla era la única que estaba tan cerca del bosque everfree, muchos ponies pensaban que era muy arriesgado vivir ahí, pero para Fluttershy era de lo más normal, aparte estaba cerca de los animales que ella cuidaba y que siempre la acompañan cuando estaba sola, pero hace varios días que la tímida pegaso no estaba sola, Sparks la acompañaba alegremente cada día, conociéndose más y más, haciendo que un tipo de sentimiento extraño jamás visto en Fluttershy y menos en Sparks se empezará a notar entre ellos dos, constantemente salían al pueblo para comprar comida para ellos y también para sus animales. A muchos ponies no les agradaba tanto la situación de que Sparks fuera muy apegado a Fluttershy, pues la mayoría del pueblo sabía que no iba a lograr nada, ya que a todos, Fluttershy se les hacía una pegaso muy sensible y difícil de entender, pero parece que para el nuevo pegaso todo iba de maravilla con su nueva amiga, aunque él se quería relacionar con las demás, sabía que eran muy buenas ponies y le podrían ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesitara, pues Flutter siempre le contaba sobre las hazañas y aventuras que tenía con ellas y Sparks las quería conocer. Para Sparks era un dilema, lo que paso cuando entrenaba con Dash fue algo inesperado, pues él no había sentido nada por la rápida pegaso , hasta el día del entrenamiento, parece que la debilidad de Sparks eran los dos pares de ojos de las pegasos más hermosas que había conocido, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, sabía que no podía ocultar su amor por esas dos ponies durante mucho tiempo.

Sparks despertaba como todos los días, su habitación la empezaba a decorar con cosas interesantes que a él le gustaban, pero él sabía que no debía de abusar de la hospitalidad de Fluttershy y debía buscar una casa pronto, pero para eso tendría que conseguir trabajo y empezar a generar dinero para vivir bien. También algo lo atormentaba, el no saber que se significaba su Cutie Mark, todos le decían que podía hacer alguna acrobacia con fuego o tenía algo que ver con hacer chispas, pero él seguía negando pensando que era ilógico el hecho de que él pudiera escupir fuego como un gran y temible dragón. Aunque tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, eso es lo que más le intrigaba aparte de tratar de recordar algo de lo que fue su vida en el pasado, recordar su infancia, tal vez a sus padres, pero de lo único que se acordaba era de su nombre y hasta eso se le hacía algo raro…Lightning Sparks.

Siempre trataba de estar presentable para Fluttershy, aseándose y acomodándose su peinado, al terminar de asearse baja hacía la cocina donde la pegaso lo espera con un delicioso desayuno, tal vez, el mejor que recordaba probar, siempre le servía algunos cereales y un poco de fruta, la verdad se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para agradecerle a su amiga, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Un día se levantaría lo más temprano posible y le haría un desayuno en la cama como muestra de agradecimiento a todas esas pequeñas cosas que la pegaso había compartido con él.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo dormiste?-.

Una dulce voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y la voltea a ver a esos diamantes azules a los cuales se le llaman ojos.

-¿Yo?...yo!...muy bien, jeje, ¿y tú?-dijo Sparks perdido en la mirada de su amiga pegaso.

-Algo inquieta-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿paso algo malo?-.

-Podría decir que si, ayer un patito se perdió y me di cuenta hasta hoy, no debe de estar lejos-dijo Fluttershy con un tono algo bajo y triste.

-No te preocupes querida, déjame acabo de desayunar y voy en busca de tu patito-.

-Gracias Sparks, enserio eres muy bueno conmigo-responde algo sonrojada.

-Tu eres la que has sido una excelente amiga Fluttershy y yo no he hecho nada por ti, así que esto tómalo como un pequeño agradecimiento –dijo Sparks con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, si tú insistes-dijo la pegaso con una tierna sonrisa-.

Sparks desayuno rápido para poder cumplir el favor que le iba a hacer a su querida amiga, pero sin duda disfruto de cada bocado de ese desayuno tan especial que preparaba fluttershy, sin más preámbulos salió al bosque y empezó a buscar al pato, su lógica le decía que debía de estar cerca de algún estanque, pero desgraciadamente tenía que buscar un estanque en el inmenso bosque Everfree. Su búsqueda paso de unos minutos a unas horas, para ser exacto dos horas y Sparks ya se estaba hartando, su nariz estaba infestada de un aroma de tierra mojada y sus patas le empezaron a doler _–suerte que no me ha dado hambre-_ dijo para sus adentros el pegaso mientras seguía buscando, a lo lejos diviso una cueva,-_excelente, ahí podre tomar un receso y volver con fluttershy-._

Camino en dirección a la cueva y se sentó tranquilamente en una esquina, pudo notar que la cueva no se veía tan escalofriante como se la imaginaba, de hecho se sentía fresca y con algo de humedad, cuando se fijó bien en el techo, pudo notar un reflejo de agua. –_Un estanque!, excelente!-_dijo triunfoso para sus adentros. Al acercarse más pudo apreciar una pequeña figura nadando tranquilamente en el centro del estanque. –_No es acaso…el patito perdido!-._

-Ven patito, ven, aquí vas a estar seguro, ven-dijo mientras el pato lo volteaba a ver, pero parecía que no le hacía caso y eso empezó a frustrar a nuestro protagonista. –Vamos pato, aquí estarás más seguro, ven-dijo con un tono más serio, el patito lo ignoraba por quinta vez y eso es lo que hizo que Sparks se hartara,-¿Vas a venir o no miserable pato?-dijo en un tono ya enojado y frustrado. En eso, se dio cuenta que algo nadaba en el estanque, el patito no estaba solo, Sparks trato de fijarse y lo vio, un gran y extraño pez que se le notaban las intenciones en su misma forma de nadar.

-Oh no!, esto no se ve bien-se quedó pensando por varios minutos,-Lo tengo!, mis alas-exclamo en forma triunfante mientras las observaba y las abría para salvar al patito.

-Ok, resiste patito!-. El pato lo seguía ignorando.

Sparks salto y empezó a aletear, pero cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, perdió el equilibrio, se desconcentro y cayo a la mitad del estanque, que por cierto estaba muy frío.

-Oh!...brrr!, esta helado! ¿Qué paso?-exclamo mientras salía del agua para respirar, en eso sintió un extraño pez rodeando sus patas y junto con eso un escalofrió en su lomo…

Sparks soltó un enorme grito y empezó a nadar hacía el patito, puesto que no solo la vida del pato estaba en riesgo por el enorme pez, sino que ahora se tenía que salvarse él y el pequeño pato.

-Ahí voy resiste pequeño amigo-dijo Sparks mientras nadaba lo más rápido que podía y poco a poco se acercaba, pero el pez le pisaba los cascos traseros y debía de actuar rápido. Cuando Sparks se acercó más al pato este estiro sus cascos a tal punto que solo le quedaban sus patas traseras para nadar.

-Resiste amigo…haaaaa…haaa…te…te tengo!-exclamo aliviado al tener al patito en sus cascos, pero el pequeño animal no quitaba la vista rara y después Sparks se percató porque. El gran pez aun los amenazaba y se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, no le quedo nada que hacer a Sparks, así que abrió sus alas y cerró los ojos. Se empezó a sentir ligero y concentrado, después abrió los ojos y ya no veía el agua, pero cuando miro hacia abajo vio al gran pez saltando tratando de capturarlos.

-Eso significa que…estoy volando!-exclamó de alegría al ver que sus alas se movían, el pez saltaba y saltaba, pero no los alcanzaba, y el pato lo miraba feliz por haberlo salvado , así que se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva y aterrizo como se debía, poniendo al pato en su lomo y así dirigirse a casa.

Mientras caminaba Sparks con el pato en su lomo, Sparks empezó una conversación con el pato.

-¿Ahora si no me vas a ignorar?-el pegaso volteo a ver su lomo y el pato negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que te pondré nombre, eres…agradable-dijo Sparks sonriéndole tiernamente al pato, el animalito solo sonrió.

-Que tal…te gusta…¿Steve?-el pato negó. –hmm..que te parece ¿Bobby?-el pato volvió a negar.-Tienes razón, ese nombre ya es muy común-. Sparks pensaba en un nombre para su nuevo amigo. –¿Que tal…John?-el pato volvió a negar. –Bueno…que tal …¿Jack?-el pato se quedó pensando y finalmente…asintió con su cabeza. –Entonces tu nombre mi nuevo amigo…es Jack!-dijo Sparks dándole una mirada y el pato sonrió.

Por tanto caminar no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de la pegaso amarilla, pero curiosamente no llegaron por enfrente, llegaron por el patio trasero. –Bueno, no creo que Flutter se moleste si paso por aquí-afirmo Sparks. Al saltarse la pequeña barda que rodeaba al patio trasero, se dio cuenta que había un gran cráter, Sparks se acercó y se empezó a sentir raro, se empezó a marear. Lo curiosos es que en un lugar de ese cráter, estaba un chaleco gris y un gorro rojo. –Qué curioso…un…chaleco y un gorro, pero…¿que en este lugar no se usa ropa?-dudo un rato, volteo a ver a Jack y la tomo.

-Hola Flutter, ya llegue y encontré al patito-.

-¿Enserio?, que bien!-dijo Fluttershy llena de alegría, tomo al patito del lomo de Sparks y lo reviso.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-.

-En un estanque-.

La pegaso sonrió al ver a Sparks,-me di cuenta-dijo mientras reía tiernamente.

-Su nombre es Jack-dijo Sparks para romper el silencio.

-¿Enserio?, bonito nombre para una cosa preciosa como él-dijo señalando al nuevo amigo de Sparks.

-Sí, el mismo lo eligió-.

-Te lo puedes quedar, se nota que conectaron cuando se encontraron-dijo Fluttershy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ja!, de hecho este pequeño me ignoro hasta que lo salve-.

-Traviesos los dos-.

Sparks rio mientras el patito hacia su típico sonido.

-Puedes ir a descansar Sparks, es la primera vez que rescatas un animalito y creo que estas algo agotado-dijo la tierna pegaso.

-Está bien, como digas Flutter-dijo Sparks mientras subía las escaleras, pero un casco lo detiene.

-Espera, te quiero decir algo-dijo algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Sparks curioso.

Fluttershy no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero todo cambio cuando Sparks sintió los tibios labios de Fluttershy en su mejilla, su corazón se derretia poco a poco, muchos sentimientos pasaron por su mente.

-Descansa Sparks-.

-Descansa Fluttershy-.

Ese día pudo ser uno de los mejores de su vida, había hecho un curiospo nuevo amigo y Fluttershy le demostró una parte de su cariño, de su amor, que en la pequeña cabaña se podía percibir con solo entrar y ver la sonrisa de Lightning Sparks, aún hay varias cosas que hacer, pero mañana será el día indicado, para cambiar…y recordar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Recuerdos Rotosy Visibles

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos rotos…y visibles

-Por favor…-

-Señora, no creo que podamos hacer mucho por su hijo-.

-Míreme!, soy lo único que le queda-.

-Jamás lo volverá a ver-.

-No!, por favor!-.

-Entienda!, él está muerto…muerto!-

-Jamás volverás…ya no tienes…..na….da…nada…nada-.

-NO!, NO LO HAGAS-grito Sparks de una manera atroz, su cara estaba llena de sudor, no sentía su cuerpo, le dolía la garganta, sentía nauseas, lo único que recordaba era esa voz, muy familiar que después se iba engrosando hasta una voz de ultratumba, grotesca y que expelía un olor a maldad. Su habitación se llenaba de sombras, sombras de un pasado que no recordaba, pero que estaba ahí presente, lo sentía, sabía que estaba ahí, detrás de él, solo que no se quería mostrar, tal vez por miedo, tal vez…Por otra cosa.

Sudaba frío, sus ojos ardían cual herida fresca, en su espina había un tráfico de escalofríos, en la habitación se sentía la presión, el temor, el odio y el rencor de un pasado olvidado, pero que poco a poco se rompía en sus pensamientos. Su respiración era fuerte y constante, el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho, tal vez por el miedo de seguir ahí adentro un miserable día más, eso no había sido solo una pesadilla, era real, algo estaba pasando y el apenas se daba cuenta, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, miserable imaginación.

-NO!-seguía gritando mientras sollozaba y lloraba, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sudor, su garganta se resecaba y su aliento era una ventisca helada saliendo se sus adoloridos pulmones, había tenido una parálisis, o solo había muerto por un momento.

-Por Celestia!, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba una voz, la cual antes era dulce, ahora era de desesperación al ver en ese estado al pegaso.- Respóndeme…SPARKS!, respóndeme-decía mientras ella también lloraba. El pegaso dejo de gemir de dolor y de llanto, se detuvo…hubo un silencio.

-¿Sparks?, ¿estás bien?...respóndeme!-volvía a decir la dulce voz.

Lo único que hace el pegaso fue darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras sus lágrimas humedecían el bello y largo pelo de la pegaso, lo único que podía hacer era devolver el abrazo mientras sus sollozos se intentaban silenciar en el largo y sedoso pelo rosa, las lágrimas caían en su hombro, mientras el casco de Fluttershy recorría su crin roja.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilo-.

-N..O…NO..NO te vallas, por favor-.

-Estaré aquí todo el tiempo posible, tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño-.

-NO!, tu no entiendes-grito mientras sus sollozos se ahogaban en la gran crin de la pegaso.-No fue una pesadilla…-los sollozos y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Tu…t..u…eres lo único que me queda-seguía llorando, su trauma se desahogaba en el crin de Fluttershy.

-No…te…atrevas…a…irte…no-.

Fluttershy lo acomodo en la almohada y se recostó junto con él.

-Prometo que no me iré, tranquilo-dijo mientras le acariciaba el crin y veía la extraña vestimenta regada en el piso, un chaleco gris, y un gorro rojo, y soltaba una lágrima.

La noche fue larga, fue fría, fue brusca para los dos pegasos, sus sentimientos se encontraban, pero al mismo tiempo se alejaban por ese pasado tan grotesco que estaba detrás de ese pegaso tan cariñoso, tan lindo…tan desconocido.

El sol hacía renacer esa noche perdida, esa noche tan pútrida que Sparks apenas recordaba, pareciera que sus recuerdos eran borrados cada noche sin excusa ni pretexto, alguien lo vigilaba, pero él dudaba, sus pensamientos se revolvían de nuevo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, su crin despeinada y sus ojos rojos. Cada paso que daba era un dolor de cascos muy grande, no había dormido nada y Fluttershy lo notaba a metros de la cocina a las escaleras.

-¿Fluttershy?, ¿qué me paso?-pregunto mientras la miraba con intriga y miedo, como si ella hubiera sido la creadora de sus pesadillas.

-No lo sé Sparks, estaba muy preocupada por ti, te pusiste muy mal en la noche y estaba asustada, jamás imagine lo que te pudo pasar-dijo mientras un lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-Tranquila, siento que fue solo una pesadilla, ya paso-dijo Sparks mientras le daba un abrazo a Fluttershy , ella se lo devolvió el doble de fuerte y sollozando. –Dijiste que no lo era-.

-Me volví loco por un momento y decía cosas sin razón, ahora me siento mejor-dijo el pegaso dándole una sonrisa de alivio.

-Deberías ir a ver a Twilight, ella tal vez sepa lo que te paso-.

-Tienes razón, dices que ella es una alicornio y es una princesa, ella me pude ayudar, aparte, quede contigo de que iba a ver algo de la historia de Equestria, podría aprovechar el viaje-.

-Te acompaño-le contesto Fluttershy mientras abría la puerta, Jack, el patito, se subió al lomo de Sparks y los tres salieron hacía el castillo de la Princesa Twilight.

Sparks sentía que no había salido en meses, el aire fresco le haría refrescarse un rato y hacer que su cabeza se relaje para poder pensar correctamente en lo que buscaba, había quedado en aprenderse algo de la historia de Equestria y no iba a defraudar a su mejor amiga. Después de llegar a Ponyville, Sparks pudo apreciar un letrero que decía

BUSCAMOS NUEVOS WONDERBOLTS, EL SIGUIENTE PUEDES SER TÚ!

NO FALTES A LA PRACTICA DE RECLUTAMIENTO EL DÍA DE MAÑANA AL MEDIODÍA!

El pegaso veía con curiosidad ese letrero, parecía que no había visto ninguno antes, ahora una nueva duda surgía en su mente, ¿Qué era un wonderbolt?, ¿acaso era algo tan importante para Equestria que ponían espectaculares por doquier?, las dudas surgían como siempre, pero pronto encontraría la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Al llegar al monumental castillo Fluttershy toco la puerta, era como el doble de tamaño de Sparks, el pegaso seguía sorprendiéndose por todo lo nuevo que veía en el gran pero pequeño pueblo de ponyville. Una alicornio color lavanda abrió la puerta y dulcemente dijo:

-Hola Fluttershy!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida amiga?-.

-Pues, tiene que ver con él-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para mostrar a un Sparks con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin seguir creyendo que había un gran y lujoso castillo en medio de un pequeño pueblo.

-Oh, ya veo…hola Sparks, hace varios días que no te veo-.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Oh!...hola Twilight, ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Muy bien Sparks, veo que tienes muchas preguntas, vengan pasen-dijo Twilight mientras abría más la puerta, mostrando un lujoso pasillo, los dos pegasos pasaron y se dirigieron a la sala del trono. Cada paso que daba se sorprendía más del castillo, muchas habitaciones y una gran biblioteca, en la cual iba a estar un buen rato. Ya en la sala del trono, Fluttershy se sentó en un asiento el cual tenía su cutie mark, pero curiosamente, había otros 5 con las cuite marks restantes de sus amigas, Sparks seguía confundiéndose y confundiéndose, su mente le hacía bromas las cuales cada vez eran más pesadas.

-Ahora Sparks, explícame, ¿qué quieres que te responda?-.

-No quiero sonar grosero Twilight, pero quisiera que te ahorres tus respuestas y en su lugar, tus libros me las respondan-.

Al decir esto la alicornio miro a su amiga pegaso, ella solo arqueo una ceja y levanto los hombros.

-Bien Sparks, te llevare a la biblioteca para que aclares todas tus dudas, pero, te tardaras un buen rato viendo todos esos libros-.

-No te preocupes Twilight, me quedare toda la noche buscando respuestas-.

Esa afirmación sonaba demasiada exagerada, pero el pegaso se veía decidido y nada lo detendría ahora que tenía la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que parecía nublado.

-Fluttershy, no me esperes, y llévate a Jack contigo-dijo mientras le daba al patito y le sonreía, contagiándola con confianza.

Sparks solo miro de reojo a sus dos amigas, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca…era gigantesca, parecía que la mitad del castillo era parte de esa habitación, él estaba en la entrada, dio un suspiro decidido y empezó a buscar respuestas que él jamás se imaginaría que encontraría.


	8. Capítulo 8: Polvo y Revelaciones

Capítulo 8: Polvo y Revelaciones

Sparks tosía por los tomos llenos de polvo, sus ojos recorrían cada tomo, cada página, cada palabra, pero no encontraba nada que le interesara, no eran muchos libros los que había leído, de hecho lo que hacía largo el tiempo eran que esos tomos eran grandes.

-Pócimas raras…hmm, no, Enfermedades extrañas…ehh?, menos, Comportamiento animal…este le gustara a Fluttershy-dijo el pegaso mientras ponía el libro en una gran mesa.

-¿Por qué a mí mala suerte?-pensaba Sparks al no encontrar ningún libro de su interés.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que encontró un tomo muy grande, de caratula roja y la bandera de Equestria dibujada a casco sobre la parte frontal, se veía muy viejo, sus páginas tenían ese típico olor de libro polvoso y viejo, estas tenían un tono amarillento y estaban algo arrugadas, como si alguien lo estuviera hojeando por horas. En la primera página había un mapa de un Equestria muy viejo, hecho a casco, apenas se apreciaban los colores, las letras eran manuscritos muy viejos y difíciles de leer, definitivamente este era el libro que Sparks buscaba, La Historia Antigua de Equestria.

Hojeaba las páginas muy interesado, leyendo cada tema, cada cosa interesante que apreciaba hacia que su mente se aclarara poco a poco, leyó desde el nacimiento de Celestia y Luna, la era de los alicornios, la separación de los imperios,el reinado de Star Swearl, La biografía de Sombra, etc. La verdad se quedaba pegado al antiguo libro, poco a poco sus dudas sobre el imperio equestre se le aclaraban, no había duda que regresaría con Fluttershy cumpliendo una promesa más. Letra por letra seguía, sin cansarse, daba un breve descanso para buscar más libros de su interés, en uno encontró técnicas de vuelo, obviamente lo leyó con gusto, aprendiéndoselas de memoria, de hecho practicaba dentro de la biblioteca, desde utilizar sus alas para alcanzar un libro en un estante muy alto, hasta volar de un lado a otro para explorar la biblioteca. El tiempo se le pasaba rápido, pasaron minutos, horas, llego el atardecer y seguía impresionado por tantas respuestas que encontraba, jamás lo creyó posible. Leyó de todo, desde la historia de Equestria, hasta la historia de los tan aclamados Wonderbolts, los pegasos más rápidos, participaban tanto por exhibición como en guerras, también explicaban su entrenamiento y lo que podían lograr siendo uno de ellos. A Sparks se le abría más la mente en participar en el reclutamiento de los dichosos voladores. Un ruido interrumpió su concentración, haciendo que por accidente tirara un libro de la mesa y volteara rápido a la puerta, era Twilight, y se veía algo preocupada…

-Sparks, ¿necesitas algo?, has estado más de dos horas aquí adentro-dijo la alicornio con una cara preocupada, pero tratándola de disimular.

-Jamás creí que un reino así tuviera tanta historia-.

Twilight le dirigió una mirada extraña recordando el día de su llegada, nadie sabía de donde venía ese extraño pegaso, era obvio que curiosamente no recordara nada de su pasado, incluyendo sus conocimientos escolares.

-Pues ahora lo ves, me da gusto que hayas aprendido nuevas cosas hoy-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, pero en el interior se sentía confundida.

-La verdad, creo que varías de mis respuestas han sido resueltas, bueno volveré con Fluttershy, enserio te agradezco much…-se vio interrumpido por el libro que se había caído por culpa de su susto, había caído abierto y mostrando una página que no vio Sparks, al levantarlo se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se quedó congelado, parecía que no todo estaba resuelto.

-Sparks, ¿Qué viste?-pregunto Twilight acercándose al confundido pegaso, que recorría sus ojos por las palabras de esa página.

Al acercarse, Twilight vio la página y también quedo congelada y sólo pudo pronunciar unas palabras.

-Sparks, para de leer, es por tu propio bien-dijo Twilight mientras encendía su cuerno. – ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi biblioteca?-dijo mientras se acercaba y amenazaba más a Sparks.

-Twi…Twilight, tranquila…que te pasa, no soy malo…atrás, no me hagas daño-dijo suplicante Sparks.

Twilight apago su cuerno, sus impulsos casi ocasionaban un accidente y pudieron terminar en un error terrible.

-Este libro no debe de estar aquí-dijo Twilight agarrando el libro y tirándolo a la basura.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-La página que estabas leyendo, fue prohibida de publicar hace mucho tiempo, habla de la más grande guerra en toda Equestria…causada por el primer aprendiz de Celestia, lamentablemente no se recuerda su nombre, fue eliminado de los archivos de Equestria y nadie sabe de él, se decía que su poder supero al de Celestia y que la quiso derrocar, ocasionando una guerra de resultados catastróficos y muerte inimaginable, de hecho, esa fue una de las causas por las cuales los diferentes reinos se separaron de nosotros-.

-Eso en verdad, es…terrible, lo siento Twilight, yo no quería…-Sparks respondió con tristeza.

-No te preocupes-dijo Twilight cabizbaja.

-Creo…que es hora de irme-dijo Sparks saliendo por la puerta y retirándose a la casa de Fluttershy.

Twilight al verlo irse, fue corriendo a quemar el libro, quien sabe que intruso se hozo a poner el libro prohibido en una estantería del palacio de Ponyville. Tal vez para que algún pony sepa la verdad de la antigua Equestria, la cual siempre hubo guerras y desacuerdos, y que todo termino en una guerra con proporciones mortales y que según se juró, jamás la iban a publicar, pero ahora un pegaso lo sabía, un pegaso, que nadie conocía sus orígenes.

La tarde se convertía en un cielo nocturno lleno de confusión, pero también de algo de satisfacción, él sabía que podía encontrara algo totalmente violento, pero jamás creyó que una guerra fuera de tan letal que no se pudiera contar en un libro de historia común y corriente…pero la duda era ¿Cómo un libro que se suponía se debía dejar de publicar hace años, estaba en la biblioteca de la princesa Twilight?, pero no, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en más dudas que por ahora eran inexplicables.

En el camino a la casa de Fluttershy, se escuchaba el sonido del viento, tal como un rugido amistoso que se esparcía por el pequeño y ahora silencioso pueblo, las calles estaban solas, Sparks sentía que algo lo observaba, algo que le parecía familiar…

-Ehh...¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto muy nervioso Sparks mientras tragaba saliva y miraba a todas las direcciones, pero de repente sintió un fuerte empujón por detrás suyo y cayo al suelo rendido y muerto de miedo

-Buuu!, ¿te asuste?-dijo con risas una pegaso azul claro con crin de arcoirís.

-Estas loca!, no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida ,¿escuchaste Rainbow?-dijo Sparks mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo que le ocasiono la caída.

-No hay nada de malo que te de un pequeño susto-dijo Rainbow mientras se retorcia de risa y Sparks solo la miraba…esperando una respuesta lógica.

-¿Porque carajos hiciste eso?-pregunto muy furioso, mientras Rainbow se levantaba y acomodaba su crin.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo saludarte?, hace días que no te veo-respondió la pegaso con una tierna sonrisa.

-Rainbow, el última día que nos vimos fue hace exactamente hace dos días, tampoco es tanto-.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres no te saludo-bufo Dash

Sparks solo le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, que la verdad definitivamente no le quedaban ese tipo de bromas.

-Puedo preguntar…¿Por qué estabas caminando tan solo a estas horas?-.

-Pues estoy regresando de la biblioteca de Twilight, me pase un rato ahí-.

-Interesante, veo que también eres algo nerd como ella-.

-No!, bueno…la verdad tenía ganas de leer un poco de la historia de Equestria-a Sparks se le quito la sonrisa de la cara al recordar que su amiga Twilight casi lo lastima por leer el libro prohibido, tenía ganas de comentarle a Rainbow, pero mejor evitar algún problema mayor.

Rainbow pudo notar su extraño comportamiento y se sintió algo preocupada

-¿Sparks?...¿todo bien?-.

La dulce voz de Dash lo saco de esos pensamientos que en verdad lo habían perturbado. –Si Rainbow…todo está bien solo…quiero descansar, nos vemos Rainbow-.

La pegaso arcoíris lo vio irse, ella solo dio media vuelta y se retiró a su hogar, también con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, ese pegaso se le hacía más atractivo, pero cada vez más extraño.

Al llegar a la cabaña, noto que Fluttershy ya estaba dormida, entro a la habitación y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara en sueños, el entro a su habitación, se acostó en esa cómoda cama y solo pudo pensar en la devastadora guerra, en ponies muertos, en sangre, en sufrimiento, hecho por lo que alguna vez fue el aprendiz de la reina del sol.


	9. Capitulo 9: Duda (parte 1)

Capitulo 9: Duda (parte 1)

Al haber pasado varios días moviéndose de su extraño agujero en Canterlot, Hail Storm y sus tropas llegaron sigilosamente al pueblo de Ponyville, tuvieron que llegar por las colinas para no ser vistos por la escasa población, pero que puede llegar a ser molesta para continuar su plan, poco a poco, se iba formando como había planeado tantos años atrás, en pocos días él regresaría…después de tantos años de estar desaparecido, todos contemplarán su poder, pero antes de eso, lo necesitaría recuperar de un pegaso el cual navegaba en sus pensamientos sin saber de lo que le esperaba.

**2 días antes de lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior.**

Las tropas de Hailstorm se quedaron ocultas en una cueva en el bosque Everfree, cuando necesitaran salir, saldrían como ponies comunes y corrientes, Hailstrom dio la orden de solo salir para hacer reconocimiento y poder espiar a Sparks, todos los días sin falta, todos espiaban al pobre Sparks, ellos supieron que iba a ir al castillo de Twilight, a lo que no sabían era a que iba, ahí fue cuando a Hailstorm se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Trixie, necesito que lleves este libro a la biblioteca de nuestra querida princesa Twilight-.

-Mi señor, no será muy obvio llegar así al castillo, ella podría sospechar de algo-.

-No seas inútil Trixie, si en verdad eres tan grande y poderosa, has lo que creas cuerdo, si no, ya sabes lo que puede pasar-dijo Hailstorm mientras pasaba su casco por su garganta, simulando una decapitación, lo único que hizo Trixie fue tragar saliva, hacer una reverencia y salir hacia la biblioteca de la princesa de la amistad.

-Hailstorm, ¿ahora que planeas?-dijo su camarada Kailer mientras se acercaba a él.

-Mi querido amigo, creo que tú sabes perfectamente que quiero hacer-.

-Te soy sincero, la verdad no lo sé-.

-Recuerdas esa noche cuando robamos ese libro-.

-Como si fuera ayer-.

-Solo quiero que sepa un poco de la verdadera historia de este lugar, ya sabes, hacer que reflexione-.

-Hailstorm, dudo que a él le pueda interesar algo de Equestria-.

-Sabes Kailer, debes de acompañarme más mientras espío a este chico-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¿Recuerdas su pequeña amiga amarilla?-.

-Como no olvidarla-.

-Sparks le hizo una pequeña promesa, aprenderse algo de historia de este miserable reino, lo único que hice fue apoyarlo en su búsqueda-dijo Hailstorm mientras se acomodaba en un asiento hecho de piedra con una malvada sonrisa.

-Hailstorm, solo una pregunta-.

-¿Si Kailer?-.

-¿Aun quieres que Sparks sea tu alumno?

-Kailer…desde que lo elegí, ha sido mi alumno-respondió Hailstorm con una malvada sonrisa. No había duda que el tan más apreciado momento estaría por llegar, pero, solo había una cosa…

**Tiempo presente**

Sparks despertaba como todos los días, con dudas en la cabeza, sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado, y lo peor, aun no sabía que significaba su Cutie Mark, unas chispas saliendo de una flama naciente, todos los días se quedaba pensando, -¿Qué significa?, ¿Acaso no me acuerdo de mi talento?, ¿Acaso esto es una broma?. Así como en todos los días, desde haber llegado misteriosamente a la cabaña de Fluttershy, hasta el día que descubrió ese perturbador secreto de Equestria, bajaba a desayunar junto con su mejor amiga Fluttershy, la cual se veía algo decaída.

-Emm, Fluttershy, ¿Por qué tan callada?-pregunto Sparks mientras Jack, su patito, se acercó y se acomodó junto a su amigo pegaso, aunque la duda seguía en el aire.

-Sparks…tengo que enseñarte algo-dijo Fluttershy algo decaída-.

-Si, por supuesto…¿Qué es?-pregunto Sparks, con aun más curiosidad.

-Ven-dijo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba de la mesa y subía a su habitación, Sparks y Jack la siguieron.

Al entrar se sintió una tensión extraña, y el sentimiento de duda y curiosidad peleaban como toros enojados, el ambiente era algo pesado, pero eso no pudo evitar que Fluttershy sacara de un baúl, unas extrañas prendas, un chaleco gris, y un gorro rojo, al pegaso le resulto familiar esas ropas, pero dejo que la tímida pegaso hablara.

-Sparks, ¿se te hacen familiares estas prendas?-pregunto con algo de miedo Fluttershy, pero eso no evito que Sparks las viera cuidadosamente, le resultaba familiar, sentía que las había visto en alguna parte, seguía pensando…

-¿Entonces?-.

-Las he visto en alguna parte…a si!, ¿recuerdas cuando regrese con Jack de rescatarlo del lago?, al pasar por tu patio trasero, encontré estas cosas, que tonto, tal vez son de algún pony…¿dices que Rarity es modista cierto?-.

-Si…¿Por qué?-.

-Tal vez ella sepa de quienes son, o al menos que son estas cosas-.

-Bueno…tal vez tengas razón, si quieres ve, nos vemos en un rato-.

-Ok, nos vemos Fluttershy-dijo Sparks mientras tomaba las prendas y se dirigía a la boutique de Rarity.

Al ver que Sparks se alejaba, una alicornio salió del closet de Fluttershy .

-Ves, te dije que él no iba a saber nada-.

-Lo he notado, Fluttershy, no confió tanto en Sparks ahora, desde que vi que tenía uno de los libros prohibidos, empecé a dudar de él-.

-Él no es malo Twilight!, solo está asustado en un mundo que no recuerda-.

-Fluttershy lo sé, solo qué…-dijo mientras daba un suspiro y pensaba en sus palabras. –Siento una gran curiosidad en él. Un lado mío lo ve como un gran pony, pero el otro, lo ve como una amenaza, no solo para Ponyville, sino para toda Equestria-.

-Pues será mejor que quites esos pensamientos de ti, porque te lo repito, él no es malo y jamás lo será-. A Fluttershy se le había quitado la cara de felicidad, por una de enojo hacia su querida amiga.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, solo… quería comprobar algo-.

-Pues ya no vengas a pedirme ayuda para tus estúpidas comprobaciones-dijo Fluttershy muy enojada, pocas veces Twilight la había visto así.

-Perdóname Fluttershy, creo… que me voy-dijo Twilight mientras veía tristemente a su amiga, seguía viendo por la ventana, lo único que hizo fue darse media vuelta y salir algo triste de la cabaña de su amiga, muchas dudas también surgían en su preocupada cabeza.

Sparks seguía su camino hacia la boutique de Rarity, ya había hecho un par de amigos en el pueblo, ya no se sentía tan solo, hasta que recordó, que no sabía dónde estaba la famosa boutique en forma de carrusel, Sparks no sabía a quién pedirle direcciones, así que le pregunto a un trío de potrillas.

-Hola chicas…solo tengo una pregunta, ¿alguien sabe dónde está la boutique de carrusel?-.

Las pequeñas lo miraron algo asustadas, pero al ver que en verdad estaba perdido, una potrilla le respondió, tenía un pelaje color blanco como la nieve, una crin con dos colores, rosa y morado y unos ojos verdes muy tiernos.

-Esta por allá señor, unas dos cuadras más adelante-dijo con una sonrisa que derretía corazones.

-Gracias linda, perdón por la molestia, nos vemos-dijo Sparks mientras se despedía del trio de amigas.

-¿Sweetie, por qué ese extraño pegaso quiere ver a tu hermana?-pregunto otra potrilla con un gran moño en su crin.

-No lo sé, mi hermana suele tener clientes raros, la verdad no tengo idea que tipo de prenda venía cargando, se veía algo…extraña-dijo Sweetie mientras ponía un gesto pensativo.

Las tres no le tomaron más importancia y se retiraron de la escena.

Mientras en la entrada de la boutique se encontraba el pegaso esperando a que respondieran la puerta, era gigantesca y muy decorada, la verdad se veía como un lugar demasiado elegante y ordenado para un simple y desordenado pony como él, volteo a ver dudoso de sus acciones y pudo visualizar un poste con el mismo letrero de los Wonderbolts de ayer, fue rápidamente y lo arranco, lo guardo en una de sus alforjas que Fluttershy le había prestado para guardar sus cosas, justo en ese momento, se abrió la gran, blanca y decorada puerta de la boutique de carrusel.

-Sí, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-.

-Oh, hola Rarity, no creo que te acuerdes de mí-.

-Ay querido, como no olvidarte, el pegaso que cayó del cielo-dijo mientras soltaba una risa bromista.

Sparks solo hizo un gesto de disgusto, Rarity lo pudo notar.

-Bueno, ¿en que quieres que te ayude querido?-.

-Quiero que me ayudes con estas extrañas prendas-dijo mientras sacaba de sus alforjas un chaleco gris y un gorro rojo.

Rarity al ver eso, lo dejo pasar de inmediato, se quedó callada mirando las prendas, algo había ahí, un misterio, un secreto del perdido y confundido pegaso.


	10. Capítulo 10: Duda (parte 2)

Capítulo 10: Duda (parte 2)

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la boutique, lo único que se percibía era el aire de la respiración del pegaso y de la unicornio modista, en especial al analizar las extrañas prendas que Sparks le había traído a Rarity, los dos sentados en una mesa, con varios hilos regados y agujas bien puestas para evitar algún accidente, la unicornio se veía entre dudosa y curiosa, sus ojos se clavaban tanto en la extraña vestimenta, así como si estuviera viendo el vestido más fino, no despegaba la vista, pasaba su casco por la tela, analizaba las texturas, sentía la inmensa curiosidad de preguntarle a Sparks donde había encontrado tan rara y sofisticada prenda. Después de darle un gran análisis al chaleco, fue con el extraño objeto rojo con forma ovalada, el gorro. Ella aún se veía curiosa, parecía que estaba fascinada, pero al mismo tiempo confundida de los extraños objetos, tenían un ligero aire a sus modelos de ropas, pero habían varias cosas que rompían el concepto, como por ejemplo que el gorro no tenía huecos para sus levantadas orejas, lo cual lo hacía un objeto más extraño, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendente para la vanidosa modista.

Sparks al ver los gestos de su amiga, no pudo evitar hacerse más preguntas, -¿Estará asustada, preocupada, llena de curiosidad?-. Esas preguntas que parecían ser interminables, los minutos fueron largos, por el inmenso silencio y concentración de la unicornio. Nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio, que por un momento parecía preocupante, pero después, tenía aires de descubrimiento y curiosidad.

Aun sin pensarlo demasiado, Rarity puso las prendas a un lado, y al fin rompió tan largo silencio.

-Son interesantes-dijo sin ningún gesto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Solo eso?-.

-La verdad no se mucho…mejor dicho no sé nada de estas extrañas prendas que me has traído-.

-¿Pero si tú eres modista?...debes de saber algo, mínimo dime si son de aquí o no-. Sparks se empezaba a desesperar, tanto tiempo para una simple y seca respuesta. Creyó que por un momento a Rarity le interesaría ayudarlo.

-Querido, estas prendas no pertenecen a ningún pony, ni a un grifo, y menos a algún minotauro o dragón-dijo Rarity, su rostro cambio a algo preocupada, pero su respuesta era precisa.

Sparks solo se sentó en una silla cercana, puso sus cascos sobre sus ojos y los paso por su ya despeinada crin roja.

-Fluttershy se veía preocupada esta mañana-dijo cabizbajo, pero con la voz aun firme.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto la modista mientras se sentaba al lado del decaído pegaso.

-No lo sé-.

-Entonces…¿por qué me dices esto?-.

-Ella solo me enseño las extrañas prendas, la notaba nerviosa y algo triste.-

-Querido, Fluttershy suele tener cambios de actitud muy bruscos y…

-No creo que haya pasado eso, he vivido con ella por más de una semana-dijo Sparks volteándola a ver con una mirada algo enojada.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué le paso a Fluttershy?-siguió preguntando la curiosa, pero ahora algo intrigada modista.

-Te digo que no lo sé!-respondió con un tono frustrado y enojado, lo cual hizo que Rarity lo mirara con lástima y algo de tristeza, enserio estaba confundido.

-Querido, no te alteres, solo…quería saber que había pasado-.

-Fluttershy solo se mostraba alterada, me dijo que me tenía que enseñar algo y me enseño estas cosas-dijo señalando el chaleco gris y el gorro rojo. –Después le dije que tal vez tú tendrías respuestas…, y eso es todo, la verdad siento que todo se está volviendo a mi contra-dijo mientras recordaba la amenaza de Twilight, no sabía si mencionárselo a Rarity, ya se sentía demasiada presión en la habitación para hacer caer una tonelada más de dudas.

-Pues la verdad…lo único que te puedo decir Sparks, es que necesitamos avisarle a Celestia de esto-.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¿acaso quieres que me tomen como un loco?-dijo Sparks mientras levantaba la mirada en forma de sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no!, solo quiero que las princesas nos ayuden-.

-Pero, las princesas ni me conocen, van a rechazar la petición de un desconocido-.

-Ellas son muy consideradas, no creo que rechacen tu petición, y más, si se trata de esto-.

-Bueno, entonces…¿cómo le puedo enviar una carta de forma rápida a las princesas?-.

-Puedes ir con Twilight, ella y Spike se encargaran de eso-.

Los ojos de Sparks se abrieron como platos, al parecer, en lugar de soluciones eficientes, conseguía problemas y más preguntas. No sabía si explicarle lo que había pasado en la biblioteca de Twilight, probablemente ocasionaría un problema mayor, una desconfianza en su nueva compañera modista que haría que todo se fuera a su contra y este era el peor momento para que todo saliera mal, así que prefirió omitirlo.

-Rarity, la verdad ahora no quiero molestar a Twilight o a Spike, han de estar muy ocupados y no quiero preocuparlos más de lo que pueden estar-.

-Querido, no creo que sea molestia para ellos-dijo la unicornio, tratando de convencer al confundido pegaso. –Es más, Twilight debe de saber de esto-dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Sparks al ver lo que la modista pensaba hacer, se abalanzo hacía la puerta, como si fuera lo último que haría para salvar su dignidad o su propia vida, no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que decirle a Rarity la verdad, sino, las consecuencias le saldrían más caras.

Sparks se escabulló hasta la puerta, así, evitando la salida de la unicornio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Sparks?-pregunto Rarity algo molesta e incómoda por lo que hizo el pegaso.

-¡Espera!, ¡Te diré la verdad!-exclamo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...Sparks…enserio me estas confundiendo-dijo Rarity muy extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

No sabía cómo empezar, sus ideas huían cual gato asustado, le era muy difícil empezar a decir la maldita verdad, aun no estaba preparado para todo lo que podía pasar, las posibilidades eran borrosas e intrigantes.

-¡Twilight me trato de atacar!-exclamo sin más preámbulos a la ahora asustada modista.

-¡No digas eso!, Twilight no atacaría a nadie al menos que sea necesario-contesto con algo de enojo en sus palabras, parecía que le estaba llamando la atención al tan asustado y confundido Sparks.

-Ella perdió el control, todo empezó porque estaba leyendo el "libro prohibido de Equestria", ella me descubrió y me ataco-. La verdad en serio era dura y molesta.

La mirada de Rarity cambio de enojada a una ya conocida, una cara llena de dudas-¿A qué te refieres con "el libro prohibido"?-.

-La Historia Antigua de Equestria-.

En verdad Rarity sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, retrocedió varios pasos de la puerta y se apoyó en la mesa, la verdad era aterradora.

-Ahora veo porque no te quieres acercar a Twilight…pero querido…ella no te lastimaría, pero lo que hiciste fue un crimen, tienes suerte que Twilight no te halla herido y llevado a la justicia-.

-Por la misma razón, quiero permanecer furtivo, de hecho tengo un plan para hacer que todo esto mejore y tanto Fluttershy como Twilight vuelvan a tener confianza en mí, pare que vean que no soy una amenaza-.

-y si se pudiera saber, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-.

-Me convertiré en un Wonderbolt-dijo Sparks con una gran sonrisa…

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les aviso que en un par de capítulos, estará el clímax, así que prepárense. Recuerden dejar review, en verdad me ayuda a seguir y así saber que les parece, cualquier sugerencia, corrección, crítica, etc.**

**Nos vemos, se despide Androsi Blu! ;D **


	11. Capítulo 11: Comienza el viaje

**Hola mis queridos lectores!, perdón por la tardanza, acabo de acabar temporada de exámenes y en verdad ahora que tengo tiempo libre aprovechare para traerles este gran capítulo que espero que disfruten, sin más preámbulos comencemos. **

Capítulo 11: Comienza el viaje

* * *

><p>Rarity no sabía cómo reaccionar al comentario de Sparks, su rostro tenía varios sentimientos a la vez, en verdad todo había dado un giro, el pegaso había ido con ella para que le explicara el origen de las extrañas ropas que había encontrado en el jardín trasero de Fluttershy, la cual estaba actuando muy extraño, por el mismo hecho que atormentaba tanto a la modista como al pegaso, y ahora Sparks le había comentado sobre un problema muy serio, y para resolverlo solo tenía en mente una cosa, ir con los Wonderbolts.<p>

-Querido…no creo que eso sea la mejor idea-dijo Rarity con el mismo gesto de hace unos minutos.

Sparks solo se le quedo mirando, con un gesto muy diferente, él tenía un rostro de satisfacción y decisión, seguía sin articular una palabra, solo se le quedo mirando.

-Sparks-dijo la modista mientras se acercaba al pegaso. –Si quieres resolver tus problemas tienes que afrontarlos con valentía, no huir de ellos-.

-Yo no estoy huyendo de mis problemas Rarity, los estoy afrontando de una manera diferente-.

-¿Diferente en qué manera?-.

-En que puedo demostrar que no soy un pegaso común y corriente-.

-Pero querido, para nosotras no eres un simple pony caído del cielo, para nosotras tú eres un pony muy especial-.

-¿Especial en qué sentido?-pregunto Sparks mientras cambiaba su gesto de uno decidido a uno dudoso-.

Rarity se quedó callada por un momento, acomodando sus pensamientos, por alguna razón su mente se había quedado en blanco, en verdad no tenía nada que decirle a Sparks, había socializado muy poco tiempo con él, ahora sabía que había quedado mal en frente de su amigo.

-Ves, ni siquiera sé cuál es mi talento, mi cutie mark no dice nada de mí, es solo un adorno, por eso Twilight desconfía de mí, por eso mismo, Fluttershy actuaba extraño, por eso no he podido socializar con las demás, hare lo que sea necesario para ya no ser un inútil-dijo Sparks haciendo que Rarity saliera de sus pensamientos y su mirada cambiara ahora a uno de total disgusto y tristeza.

-Tú no eres un inútil-grito Rarity intentando que él no decayera más.

-¡Claro que lo soy!, ni siquiera sé quién soy ni que hago aquí, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, en verdad soy un inútil, un estorbo, soy una desconfianza para todos-dijo Sparks mientras soltaba lágrimas de desesperación, Rarity lo pudo notar.

-Lightning Sparks!, ¡tú no eres un estorbo ni un inútil!, tu eres un gran pony, si tal vez no recuerdes tu pasado, pero eso no te hace menos que los demás, aunque yo te conozca poco sé que tienes un gran potencial, y también sé que esa llama naciente representa algo oculto en ti, no es necesario que te vayas Sparks, ¿sabes lo que tienes que dejar atrás para ir con los Wonderbolts?-dijo Rarity, cual madre regañando a su hijo, pero Sparks ya había tomado su decisión, esa tarde partiría a la Academia de los Wonderbolts para cumplir sus sueños y redimirse.

-Lo siento Rarity, mi decisión ha sido tomada-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.-Y lo único que dejo atrás…son mis errores-dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar las grandes puertas de la boutique para ir a casa de Fluttershy, tomar lo único que tenía y partir a Cloudsdale.

* * *

><p>Aún estaba de mañana, eran como menos del medio día y Sparks seguía el sendero para llegar a la cabaña de Fluttershy, de su querida amiga, que la verdad le dolería despedirse de ella, pero era para el bien, para descubrirse a sí mismo, para ver quien es en realidad, y tener la oportunidad de recordar su pasado. Una pegaso muy especial con el crin color de arcoíris se acercó e hizo que Sparks saliera de sus pensamientos, cuando la miro se sintió feliz, pues era una pony que sentía cierta atracción por ella, aunque también le recordaba a Fluttershy, la hermosa pegaso que cuidaba de él y que cada vez se enamoraba más y más de ella, pero enfrente de él estaba Rainbow Dash, la otra pegaso que hizo que su corazón se derritiera con solo ver esos hermosos ojos, pero también ella le había enseñado algo, a volar, pero él nunca se esperaría algo de esa competitiva pegaso.<p>

-Hola Sparks!, espero que no te haya molestado que ahora no te salude con un buen susto-dijo mientras soltaba una risa al recordar el reverendo susto que le había pegado a Sparks hace unos días.

-Te puedo asegurar que me lo esperaba-dijo Sparks con una ligera sonrisa.

Rainbow bajo junto a él, siguiéndolo, le hizo varias preguntas.

-Veo que te diriges con Fluttershy, pero…te vi saliendo de la boutique de Rarity no muy contento… ¿paso algo?-.

Sparks no sabía si mencionarle lo ocurrido con Rarity, pero lo que era un hecho, es que Sparks le tenía más confianza a Dash que a Rarity, así que sin prensarlo más le explico lo sucedido.

-Wow, veo que te tomas en serio esas prendas, supongo que tienes algo parecido a Rarity-dijo Rainbow mirando con una cara ligeramente burlona, Sparks obviamente lo notó y la miro con una cara de seriedad. –Bueno, solo opinaba-.

-Creo que no es necesario-dijo mientras se detenían, la sombra que reflejaban los árboles en el camino era increíblemente relajante y hermosa, lo que hacía más sentimental la plática entre los dos pegasos, Sparks se detuvo enfrente de Rainbow y le dijo.- lo que te quería comentar, era esto-Dash se quedó sorprendida por lo que había sacado de sus alforjas, el letrero de los Wonderbolts.

-¿Por qué tienes un letrero de los Wonderbolts?-pregunto Dash, aun sin entender la indirectade Sparks.

-Dash…quiero ser un Wonderbolt-dijo Sparks con la misma sonrisa que le dirigió a Rarity en el momento que le dijo la misma frase. Él esperaba un regaño o una negación, pero recibió otra respuesta.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¿tú también quieres ser un Wonderbolt?, ¡wow!, en serio quieres conocer cosas nuevas-dijo Rainbow sorprendida y muy emocionada

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Sparks sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga-.

-Porque yo también entrene para los Wonderbolts, en verdad es una disciplina muy grande…pero ¿por qué tanta insistencia de entrenar con los rayos azules?-.

-Rainbow, quiero saber en realidad quien soy yo, cual es mi talento, en verdad quiero descubrir cosas nuevas, y demostrar que no soy un inútil…quiero ser un Wonderbolt-dijo Sparks más decidido que nunca.

-¡Genial!-grito la pegaso mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Fluttershy, para así poder despedirse de ella.

Al llegar, no había nadie en casa, solo el celoso conejo llamado Ángel, que lo observaba muy de cerca, Rainbow esperaba a Sparks en la sala mientras él iba a escribirle una carta de despedida a su tan querida pegaso Fluttershy. Al terminar la dejo encima de la cama de su cuarto, y partió con Rainbow hacía Cloudsdale, donde todo iba a cambiar, y una aventura iba a comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el fic, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar review y compartirlo con tus amigos, gracias y nos vemos a la siguiente. <strong>


End file.
